Reapers Come to Hogwarts
by InAnotherLife11
Summary: The war is coming and new reapers must be assigned to Hogwarts to be present when the deaths start piling up... Original chapters have been edited and rewritten!
1. Chapter One

**Beginning Announcement: **So, I started writing this story in 2007 and posted it on and I've decided that I wanted to revive it and see if I could continue writing it, so that's what I'm doing. I can't really promise anything with my busy schedule. I may get further than I did originally but then again I may get stuck again and stop writing it. I do like this story a lot though and I've gotten a lot of good feedback for it so we'll see what happens.

Now, it IS a crossover between _Dead Like Me_ and Harry Potter. The only difference is my reapers are all my own characters. I made them up. Except for Rube, who I am including from _Dead Like Me _just because I like him.

And just note that when I wrote this, I was setting it in 2005 because of their death dates and so in this story it is 2005.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter or the idea of Reapers from Dead Like Me or even the people I have based their looks off of. I only own the characters themselves so don't please don't steal them.**

Now, finally, here's a lovely poem to go with it:

"**Reapers"**

-By Jean Toomer

Black reapers with the sound of steel on stones

Are sharpening scythes. I see them place the hones

In their hip-pockets as a thing that's done,

And start their silent swinging, one by one.

Black horses drive a mower through the weeds,

And there, a field rat, startled, squealing bleeds.

His belly close to the ground. I see the blade.

Blood-stained, continue cutting weeds and shade.

**Chapter One**

**You'd Think Being Dead Would Come with Some Perks**

Hi.

You've probably never heard of me, nor would I have expected you to.

My name is Phaelin. Phaelin Barker. And two months ago from today, I killed myself.

No, I'm not kidding.

I hung myself in my bedroom closet because I felt as if life was no longer worth living. To be completely honest, I still feel that way, even now, after being successful in ending my life.

There's just one little problem though that's keeping me on earth.

But maybe I should start at the very beginning…

*

You see, before I died I had just been walking home; it was then that an older man passed me by. He stopped me, touched my arm, and tried to ask me some questions but I shoved him off and he gave me a final touch.

I'm not saying he _touched_ me; it wasn't sexual harassment. He just swiped his hand across my forearm, gave a little squeeze, as if he were saying goodbye, and then let go.

It was an odd touch; as if he were taking something from me, something I couldn't see. But I brushed it off in disgust before making my way to my house.

This is where I, henceforth, did the undertaking. I didn't cry for myself or for my pathetic life and I didn't have anybody who still cared to say goodbye to. I just put the noose, which I had skillfully knotted, around my neck at the perfect angle for immediate death… and then I let go.

I didn't know what I was expecting; Heaven, Hell, darkness, peace, no thoughts, absolutely nothing?

Well, I surely never expected to reappear in front of my closet, staring at the hanging dead body that was mine.

I screamed. I freaked out. I was confused. I was supposed to be dead. Was I a ghost? I found out quickly that I couldn't touch anything. I ran out of my house screaming. But no one came. No one heard me.

Until…

"Good thing you're dead or else you'd make yourself sick if you were still alive right now, screaming your head off that way."

I turned around. There was an older woman standing before me. Someone I'd never seen before. But she could see me, and she knew I was dead. Now, I really was confused.

Being a witch and having gone to a wizarding school, I'd seen a lot of things. More than most of the muggles around me who lived on this street.

But this was beyond everything I had ever learned. This was truly insane.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name's Lex. Why don't we go back into your house?" She suggested and I nodded. Then she led the way, back up my porch and through the front door. We went back into my room.

She glanced around. Eying my unmade bed, my desk piled high with CD cases and other things, the giant collages on my walls of the many pictures I took, my dirty floor, my wooden dresser, and lastly my closet.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving everything behind," she commented before looking back at me. "Because I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand.

She sat down on my unmade bed as I continued to stand against the doorway.

"Do you remember that man who confronted you on the street just before your death?" She asked.

I thought back, remembering the odd touch, "Yeah…"

"Well, that man was a reaper."

"A what?"

"A reaper. You know, like the Grim Reaper. He collected the souls of the living when they were about to die."

I couldn't take it all in. This was too unreal.

"So where is he now?" I asked.

"He's moved on."

"I don't get it," I said.

She paused, trying to figure out how to say what she needed me to understand. "Okay, well, you do understand what I said about reapers, right?"

"You said that reapers collect the souls of people when they die," I responded.

"Yes. Also note that a reaper can collect the soul before or after the death with the simple touch, but either way the soul _must _be reaped. If it isn't, then the soul will never be able to leave the body and that is never good. It's also a better idea to reap the soul _before_ the person's death. If you don't then the soul will show the wounds from which he or she had received at death. And some deaths are messy, so we prefer it to be done before the death so the soul will look as his body did beforehand."

"Okay, but you didn't explain why the man who collected my soul has moved on. That can't happen often," I stated.

"You're right, Phaelin. It doesn't happen often. In fact, you're the first I've ever had to rear like this. But, you see, when a reaper collects a certain amount of souls he is permitted to move on, as the souls he's collected have. But when he reaches that number, which is truly unknown, he must be replaced for he will no longer be around to do the collecting. And so, his last collected soul becomes the next reaper." She then looked down at the floor, she seemed unsure of how to put her next sentence and it didn't take me long to figure out why. "And, as it turns out, you were his last soul."

"So, what you're saying is…"

She quickly returned her gaze to me, "What I'm saying is that you, Phaelin, are going to be a Grim Reaper."

I stood, staring at her in shock.

_What?_

Out of all the people it could have been that fucking guy's replacement had to be _me? _The suicide victim! You have got to be fucking kidding me! This cannot be happening. This is _not_ what I wanted at all!

I looked away from her.

"Look, I know this can be really hard to face. But it's a task that has to be done. And no one can change the fact that this is what you were chosen for. I know you may have wanted your life to be over, but some of us seem to think of becoming a reaper as a new beginning," she added, trying to sound optimistic.

"Are you really going to tell me that's how you see it?" I gave her a harsh glance and she looked away; she was obviously unable to give a positive response. "I didn't think so."

She sighed and stood up. Grabbing a suitcase from my closet, she started picking out the clothes hanging around my dead body.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm packing you some clothes. You're going to have to wear something; you surely can't go wearing that for the rest of your dead life."

"What?"

"Look, I never said the majority of us actually _like_ the jobs of the afterlife that we are given, but they are our duty, and if we really want to move on, we have to do as we're told. But to the living, you're just another human being. And all human beings need food, clothes, and other necessities. You can't go walking around naked as if nobody sees you."

"But nobody does see me!" I protested.

"Nobody _did_ see you, when you were just a soul out of your dead body. But your assignment has taken place. You are now a reaper, and you will look just like another human being to everybody else. Except you won't look like you used to. Not yet anyways. Because of your contemporaries, you won't look like you used to for the next sixty or so years."

"So what do I look like then?" I asked, curiously.

I went over to the mirror at my dresser.

I saw myself as I always was.

"I don't know. To reapers, you look as you did before you died. You will never age either, although the person mortals see you as will. It's only to the living that you will appear as another person. And the only way to see that person is to take a picture or get yourself on camera." She explained.

"Well, that's dumb."

"It doesn't matter, Phaelin. Deep down, you're still you. Just dead."

"Thanks." I replied, turning to look at her derisively.

"Whatever, come over here and help me pack what you want. We can't take everything. But you need enough until you can get yourself some new clothes hopefully sometime soon."

I went over to the closet. Picking out what I wanted and what I didn't. I figured it would be dumb to take my clothes. Wouldn't that maybe refer to me _not_ committing suicide? Runaways took their clothes, not suicide victims, and no one would hang me for my clothes. Although, I doubt my dad or his stupid girlfriend would even notice anything was missing. They never went into my room anyway as they have never actually cared about me.

*

After some time, we had managed to pack all that I wanted to keep and Lex let me crash at her place. She lived alone, and considering I had no money and no other place to go, the crashing became long-termed.

I wasn't a very good houseguest, and I never showed Lex much of any appreciation. We had many angry fights (most of which were started by me), but still, she never kicked me out.

She just didn't understand how much I had wanted my life to be over. And I still had nothing to live for. I still wished to end my life.

But no matter what I did, I still woke up every morning and received my assignment.

*

But that was all two months ago.

Now there was a new assignment. A big one, too.

Seriously. It's supposed to be _huge_.

Lex says the two of us are both being transferred to England.

England!

Well, we're actually being transferred to somewhere in Scotland… but first we have to get on a train in London in order to reach that destination.

But that's not the point. The point is that big transfers like these rarely ever happen. You only get transferred if you do something that's considered really bad, like tell people you're a Grim Reaper.

But this is huge. She said some sort of war is coming up in England's Wizarding world and reapers need to be put in their places.

So, here I am. Two months dead and waiting for this stupid plane to land. Then I'm supposed to meet another reaper at the airport who I will go with to a particular destination where the whole new group will meet up before being placed into a school; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be specific.

It's weird though.

I haven't done any magic since my death.

Except for that time I tried to Avada Kedavra my dead self…

Turns out, I really am stuck like this.

But other than that, I haven't even touched my wand. I just became so used to doing things the muggle way. I mean, I am muggle-born so it's nothing new to me, and I'm living in the same muggle city I've lived in all my life.

And now I have to go through my last year of schooling all over again, in a completely different country.

I'm kind of glad Lex will be there with me though. That's at least one familiar face I can count on. But for now, I'm on my own as Lex had to meet with the other foreman of our new group, and I have to meet this other kid all by myself.

One thing I liked about living with Lex was that since she was in charge of our group, I learned more than most. But I was still in the dark on a lot as well.

Like, I don't even know who I'm supposed to meet when I get off this plane. Lex told me we were all around seventeen or eighteen at our deaths, except for the foremen, but I don't even know if this reaper I'm supposed to meet up with is a male or a female, let alone a fucking name!

It's fucking ridiculous if you ask me.

You'd think being dead would come with some perks, but it doesn't.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Don't You Think That Maybe We Belong Here?**

Once the plane landed, I got off immediately. Happy to be on solid ground again, I quickly adjusted to no longer being in the air as I walked into the pick-up part of the London Airport.

Thankfully, Lex had taken the majority of my luggage with her, so all I had to worry about was my carry-on acceptable backpack.

Now, I just had to find this other reaper. How? I didn't know. It's not like we could just hold up signs with "Grim Reaper" on them. I didn't know this kid's name and he or she probably didn't know mine either.

Technically, I was screwed.

But somehow we were going to have to find each other and know what the other was, and all without letting anyone else know what we were.

You'd think this should be easier.

I looked around for anyone who might fit the description I was looking for, but after a while I gave up looking and just sat down in an almost empty row of chairs. This reaper could just find me, because I'd rather sit here than search around the entire airport looking lost and confused.

*

He'd been waiting in the pick-up area of the airport for over an hour when the plane he was expecting finally came in along with its passengers shortly afterwards. But who was the one he had to meet?

He looked around; he didn't see anyone of the correct age.

But the reaper had to have been on the plane! You can't just abandon your duties even if you are dead. So where was he?

Pulling himself out of the crowd of greeters he walked around the place, looking for any sign of a reaper.

He had to be here somewhere.

He looked over at the chairs, and stopped dead in his tracks.

In one of the chairs, there was a girl. She looked about seventeen or eighteen and appeared to be alone. Her pretty brown hair was long and curly, but not _too_ curly. She had deep brown eyes and a frown that said she hadn't smiled in a while. Dressed in a short jean skirt that was fringed at the bottom, a green halter top with a fitted jean jacket that also had fringes here and there, along with a pair of dull green boots with pointed heels that almost went up to her knees, she was just sitting there. She wasn't really searching for anything; instead her gaze seemed blank, uncaring. There was a pair of headphones around her neck and a small black backpack at her feet.

He hadn't been expecting a girl. It wasn't a bad thing, but he figured they'd pair him up with a guy. It was usually easier. The dead could be just as touchy between the sexes as the living was at times.

Slowly, he made his way toward her.

*

I was about ready to turn on my iPod player and listen to something, after becoming bored, when a boy came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Brian." He held out his hand to me.

He appeared to be about my age, with wavy light brown hair, blue eyes, and full lips that seemed as if they gave off the look of being pursed no matter what, giving him an odd, thoughtful look. Though dressed in a leather jacket, jeans, and a 90's band t-shirt; he didn't give off the impression of someone who liked to approach strangers, nor did he seem like the type to randomly partake in small conversation for that matter.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"I just want to get to our destination so I can return to my room for the last few days, what do you want?" He responded quickly.

"I just want you to get out of my face."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because I need you if I'm ever going to get what I want," he said.

"And why would you need me?"

"I'm sorry; do you have short term memory loss? I know what you are. You're the reason I'm here, and you're the one I have to leave with if I ever want to get out of this fucking airport, now come on." He appeared to be becoming angry with me. Well, fuck him.

He began to walk out of the pick-up area, and I grudgingly followed, "You know, you don't have to be such an ass."

"Oh, so you don't have short term memory loss then? Well, that's a good thing." He replied.

"Oh, shut up. Would I be following you if I did? Probably not for this long," I answered my own rhetorical question. "So, where are we headed to anyway?" I asked as we exited the airport.

"A pub called the Leaky Cauldron. It's where our rooms have been rented out until we must get on the train to Hogwarts."

"Great. Pubs and trains," I spoke sarcastically.

"And school." He added.

"Shut up."

"There's no reason to be so cranky. Jeez, who got your knickers in a twist?"

"I think you've been around the Brits too long, Brian, which definitely means we should all head back to America where we belong."

"Don't you think that maybe we belong here?" He asked.

"Why would I think that?"

"Well they must have chosen us for a reason, not just because of our appeared ages. You know, maybe this was planned. Maybe this group we're now in was supposed to meet," he rationalized.

"Or maybe people are just going to die and someone has to do the collecting."

"Or maybe that," he said, knowing he wouldn't be able to change my mind so easily.

"And, of course, they needed a group of us because this is going to be massive and every soul must be reaped. They wouldn't expect only one person to take on so many souls when they're all falling at the same time."

"So you do think more than you appear to?"

"And you apparently have more belief in Karma and God's reason than I first thought."

"Hmph, God. Fuck that."

"So you're not religious?"

"I've been dead for fourteen years, girlie. Being religious was voted out a long time ago."

*

After having left the airport, he led me down an alley. I didn't really notice this until he stopped me from walking any further.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, confused and a little suspicious.

"We don't have time to _walk_ all the way across the city to the Leaky Cauldron. So, hold onto me and I'll apparate us to another alley that isn't too far from the place. Okay?" he explained, holding out his hand for me.

Skeptically, I took the offered hand. It was warm, but not sweaty, and he had a firm grip. Then he held up his wand and said a spell I had hardly ever used even when I was alive. But I remembered it. And I remembered the feeling of being squished to no end, except this time is was against a guy I didn't know. And then, before I knew it, it was over and we were in a different alley.

"Okay, now, come on. We're already late." He hurried out of the alley, never even letting go of my hand, which means he pretty much dragged me through a door that I didn't even see until I was half a foot from going through it.

*

After entering the pub, I wasn't that surprised by its dinginess. The place was dimly lit with a bar on one side and a large area of tables on the other. The place was full of chatter and smoke, not to mention a hell of a lot of odd-looking people.

"Who are we looking for?" I asked, getting closer to Brian as he continued to hold onto my hand, since he seemed safer than some of these wizards.

"I don't know. A group of people our age?" He responded, unsure.

"You don't know!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! I've been here for two days, but I never met anyone else in the group. Our first meeting is today, and I was only told to get you from that airport on this day. I don't know anything else except that." He defended himself well.

"Okay, fine. Well, let's just look around for any large groups of kids trying not to be discovered, maybe a little paranoid, shifty eyes…"

"Alright."

"Wait…"

Looking around I thought I saw a lock of familiar curly brown hair…

"What?" He asked.

"Lex."

I held his hand tighter so he would follow me as I walked over to a group of people in a dark corner, who couldn't look any more out of place than they did right now. Five looked as young as we were. Two appeared to be more experienced. And one of them was my familiar foreman whom I've actually been missing since she left me at the house with my instructions two days ago.

As we got closer, I was beginning to hear what they were saying.

"Okay, so five of you are here. Now, where are the other two?" The older man sitting next to Lex asked in an annoyed-looking manner.

"I don't know," Lex responded. I could tell she was worried, considering unlike the rest of them, she actually knew me and knew I should be sitting at the table with them now, and she was probably wishing I could have just come with her. She looked up and checked the door to see if I'd walk in anytime soon, and then, being quick and suspicious, she noticed there were two people standing not too far from the table, one of us (me) looking straight at her.

And then her eyes fully met mine.

"Phaelin!" She quickly stood up, walked around the table and embraced me a hug.

Normally, she knows better than to do this. But because I've missed her, too, it didn't bother me as much and I lightly returned the hug.

"Jesus, I was beginning to think you had decided to take up skydiving!" She exclaimed before releasing me.

"Hmm… Now that's a good idea, Lex. Why didn't you tell me that before I got on the plane?" I asked, half-seriously, half-jokingly.

She scoffed, "Maybe because, knowing you, you'd actually jump." She grinned at me.

She wasn't able to at first, but now she was quite easygoing when it came to the suicidal jokes.

"Alright now, come on, both of you," she looked over to Brian, "sit down."

She grabbed two more chairs and we all kind of hunched together when one girl, with pretty red hair, spoke out, "Wait a minute," she looked from me to Lex. "You two know each other?"

Good question.

From the looks of uneasiness going around, we were the only ones that did know each other. Other than that, we were all strangers.

"Yes," I answered, and I didn't do it sarcastically.

"How?" She seemed bewildered. "We were all chosen at random. I thought with the way everything was done, we weren't supposed to already know each other. So, why'd they pick the both of you?"

Another good question.

Like I would have the answers, though.

Jeez, and Lex said I was bad at understanding it when she told me _sometimes you just don't get a reason for why things turn out the way they do_.

"I don't know." I told her. "I'm just glad I get to keep my foreman."

She scoffed at me in annoyance.

Did I already make an enemy?

For all I know… Probably.

Lex saw the tension. "Okay everyone, settle down. We don't need any arguments just yet, girls. So, let's get started."

"Yes, lets." The older male cut in. "First off, I want to say that you are all reapers. So, get off your high horses now because if we want to pull this off we're all going to have to get along. Now, all you kids really need to know right now is that in two days we will head off to the Kings Cross Station to make sure you all get on that train. And when you arrive at Hogwarts, you will be introduced as students from the Wizarding Academy of America. And, of course, you will pose as such students. Until this upcoming war starts, there will be no reaps. So, think of it as a sort of vacation, you may even want to try to enjoy yourselves since you all look like a glum sort of group. Now are there any questions?"

He looked around at all of us but no one said anything.

"Good. Now, why don't we start by getting to know each other a little bit? We'll go around the table and each of you will share your name, how you died, and how long you have been a reaper. Starting with you," he pointed to the redhead without hesitation.

***

**Author's Note**: Please leave REVIEWS and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up whenever I have time for it. And it won't be too long before they are at Hogwarts.

xoxo

InAnotherLife11


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**None of their Business**

"What?" The girl objected. "Why do I have to start?"

"Because I said so," The man replied, giving her a harsh, I'm-the-boss-here kind of look.

"Well why don't you start? Since you're gonna play the fucking leader!" She threw back at him.

"Fine! I'll start." I could tell this man could be easily angered. But I really didn't want to see him get so, and was glad to know he could also take a hit and try to calm himself down. "My name is Rube Sofer. I died almost immediately after being shot five times when I almost successfully robbed a bank. And I've been dead since 1926. Now Red, I daresay it's your turn, so please entertain us." He chided.

I wanted to laugh just because of the look on her face when he said that.

"Fine. My name's Macyn Cunningham. I was stabbed three times by my psychotic stepsister and died shortly after she decided to slit my throat."

"Why would she do that?" Another spoke up, looking curious. She looked taller than the rest of us girls, and she probably was. Her hair was black and sleek looking, barely reaching her shoulders, and her eyes were a dark brown. She didn't appear to be Caucasian but I could only say she looked half-Hispanic to describe it. She was pretty though, with an exotic choice of clothing.

"Because, as I said, she was crazy. And she was determined to steal my boyfriend from me no matter the cost. Though I must say, he wasn't worth it. He was a true player, and I can't even say how many times I had fought with him for his cheating tendencies," Red explained. "And to finish my self-introduction, I've only been dead for seven years."

"Okay," Rube said. "Your turn," He pointed to the boy sitting next to Macyn.

"Um, my name's Hunter Davidson. And three years ago, I was driving home late at night, when a drunk driver drove straight into my side. I died in the ambulance before they even reached the hospital from the loss of too much blood. And I've been a reaper ever since."

Hunter was hot, he had short black hair, a tan, and green eyes. Honestly, he could have been a fucking model with those looks.

But back to the here and now:

He and everyone else looked to the next person beside him. But me, I was taking these deaths all into consideration. And from what I have learned since my death is that… a suicidal reaper is _not_ a common creature. Everyone else in my old group was there because of murders and freak accidents. Sure, our division does include suicides, but I'm dead serious when I say that when you compare all three, suicides are truly the minority.

And in my opinion, my death was my business. And I didn't feel these people had the right to know that I killed myself. It doesn't concern them so why should they know?

But the next guy was speaking now, so I chose to listen while I came up with a good lie.

This boy had spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. A perfect match if you wanted the Arian Race. But he seemed a little bashful; from what I got from his speech, he was a Laughing Bashful.

"My name is Daniel Farley. And… Heh, I um, I drowned while trying to prove I could really hold my breath for four whole minutes. I've been a reaper for six years."

"How did you drown?" Macyn asked, looking confused. "Why didn't you come for air?"

"Well, you see, my friends were holding me down under the water and when I tried to come up for air… they wouldn't let up," he replied, looking bashful yet still smug. "It doesn't really bother me though, I don't think they meant to kill me; it was an accident."

"That's very noble of you not to blame them," the dark haired girl spoke up, sounding impressed. She was sitting next to him though and knew it was now her turn to introduce herself. "Okay, I'm Esmeralda Divakaruni, and I know it's a really long name. Get over it. And, I died, I think it was twenty years ago, in an electrical fire at a nightclub. To be honest with you, I was actually knocked on the ground and trampled to death by the screaming crowd before the fire even got to me. But I did burn in the fire, and the only proof my mother ever got that I was dead was my necklace, which she keeps in the top drawer of her bedside table, always."

Wow. That's really sad. I wonder what my mother would have done if it was me who had died that night, and not her…

"Okay, my turn," the gorgeous blonde girl next to her finally spoke. I didn't notice her at first since she'd been quiet all this time. But I was starting to wonder how they could all be so freaking attractive. I felt out of place. "My name is Lynette Donoghue. And I was pushed off a cliff by my supposedly best friend for only one reason that I can come up with and that would be jealousy. I've been reaping for ten years."

"Yay for jealousy," Macyn added in.

Instead of laughter though, Lynette looked a little more solemn.

Now, it was Brian's turn.

"Okay then, my name's Brian Klass and I, um, before I died, I was a drug-dealer, and a successful one, too. And one of my buyers got the idea that it would be nice to take my place. He tried to beat me up first, and lost… Since he knew fighting me wasn't going to work, he chose poison instead. That was… back in '91."

I was shocked.

The first thing I wanted to scream at him was: _You were a drug dealer!_

But I chose against it.

For it was my turn.

What was I going to tell them?

"Um, my name is Phaelin Barker. And I was killed… by my father, shortly after he, um, raped me." Well I should have. "And I've been dead for two months."

"At least I'm not the only one who's family is fucked up," I heard Macyn mutter.

I smirked at her, lightly.

I looked at Brian, who looked shocked. And then, I saw Lex's face. She was looking at me in that condescending way in which she always looked when she told me _lying never solved anything, Phaelin._

Thankfully, she wasn't going to say it right now with everyone watching.

And coming to the end of our circle, it was now her turn.

After one last solemn look at me she began to speak, "I'm Lex Haddon and I was strangled to death by my fiancé… the night before we were to be married… forty years ago."

After a few extra moments of silence, Rube decided it was time to end this. "Well, I have all of your keys here, to the rooms that you will be staying in. Macyn and Lynette, you will be rooming together. Esmeralda and Phaelin. Daniel and Hunter." He handed each of us our own keys. "And Brian, I believe you already have your own key?"

"Yes, sir," Brian spoke out.

"Wait," Macyn had to speak out again. "Why does he get his own room?"

"Because he was the first one here, Red, and they don't have any rooms with three beds in this pub, either." He spoke, harshly.

"Now before you all leave, I just remembered one thing I forgot to tell you. The moment you stepped into London, even to the living, you now don your true physical features. Your covers were removed due to the fact that the magic surrounding Hogwarts would have broken through them anyways. And I just thought I should let you know before one of you figured it out on your own and came yelling at me," He looked mainly towards Macyn at this. "Now off with you all. Your rooms are upstairs and I don't care to see any of you until I have to, and that isn't until Saturday, which is the day you all will go off to Hogwarts by train and Lex and I will see you there later that evening. All I have to say is you all better have your asses down here, and on time, at ten o' clock sharp. Do you understand?"

Most of us nodded our heads yes and we all began to stand up from the table.

I was about to head towards the stairs when Lex grabbed my arm and pulled me away from everyone else.

"Phaelin, you shouldn't have done that," she said to me.

"Done what?" I asked, not wanting to hear it.

"You shouldn't have lied to them. Haven't I taught you anything?" She looked about ready to stomp her foot at me.

"Lex, my death is none of their business. Besides, it's not like what I said was really a lie. I should have died that night. Not my mother. It should have been me. And it would have been if my father wasn't a stupid drunk who couldn't take care of his old guns."

I pulled away from her grip.

"Phaelin, this is your chance to make a fresh start. So why won't you?"

"Because maybe I don't want to," I stated honestly.

"This doesn't have to be like Detroit, Phaelin. You can learn to be that better person I know you are deep down. I know you blame your mother's death on you, but it's not your fault. That death is strictly on your father's conscience."

"My father doesn't have a conscience!" I yelled at her. "And if he won't repent, than I will."

I walked away from her, heading up the stairs by myself to the rooms.

I looked at the key in my hand. It was a normal key, which I thought was funny. I guess wizards don't know about keycards. But on the plastic piece on the key ring next to it, I saw the room number.

"Room thirty-two."

I counted the doors along the hallway until I found the one I needed.

Knowing I was rooming with the dark-haired girl, I first attempted to open to door without the key. Yep, just as I figured, she hadn't locked the door.

Slowly, I began to open it.

She was lying on one of the two beds carelessly while listening to her green iPod.

"Hey," she said when she saw me.

She seemed cheerful. How could she be so happy?

"Hi," I said.

"It's Phaelin, right?" She asked, taking off her headphones.

"Yeah," I nodded. "You don't really go by Esmeralda do you?" I was curious. I mean it was an eccentric name.

"No. Oh, I completely forgot during the introduction." She said sitting up. "I go by Esme; as it's a lot shorter. And always a lot easier to write on papers."

"Esme?" I repeated. It still didn't suit her. "I don't like it."

"Ha, thanks." She laughed. "That's always good to know."

I put my bags down on the floor and sat myself on the other bed. They were only about two feet apart. The room was small and pretty bare.

"I'm sorry, it just doesn't fit; in my opinion, of course, don't take any offense on it." I said.

I liked this girl. She made me feel easygoing. Maybe having a cheerful friend wouldn't be so bad. God knows, Lex's group was _not_ a cheerful one. They were all kind of mean. Grouchy. I'm starting to reconsider my opinion on this whole England thing.

"Then what do you think _does_ suit me?" I liked her curious nature, too.

"Hmm… let me think about this." I leaned back on my hands. "What did you say was your last name again? It was hard to grasp after Esmeralda."

"Divakaruni," She spoke.

"Divakaruni, huh?" I repeated. "That's interesting."

"It's Hindu."

"Oh! I'm sorry. At first glance, I thought you were Hispanic. My bad. I never was good with culture."

"It's okay. Actually my mother was from Spain. My father was Hindu." She answered. "So really, you weren't incorrect in your guessing."

"Ah. Well, what do you think about the nickname Diva?"

"You make me sound stuck-up."

"No, not at all." I said. "It's creative. I think it'll stick well."

"You really think so?" She asked, tilting her head. "I did always want to be an actress."

"That's cool." I said.

"Yeah. What did you want to be? When you were alive, I mean?"

"Um," I thought carefully. "I don't know. I'm a bit of a wanderer type."

"Oh, I see."

"I guess, as I kid I always had this fantasy of being a singer. And I like to play the guitar."

"Is that why you carried one in here?" She asked, play-sarcastically.

I kind of forgot about that. My guitar was one thing I couldn't leave behind at home. And I had to argue with Lex to let me keep it, and, hence, as the guitar was sitting on the floor next to my duffle bag and small backpack, I won.

"Yeah, that would be why." I told her.

We both smiled at each other.

It's funny. How one day you think you're life just flipped upside down for the worse. Or your death, I'm sure you know what I mean. And then, all of a sudden, you see the sun shining outside and everything just feels like it's never been better.


	4. Chapter Four

**Beginning Announcement:** I'm finally updating a new chapter. I know it's been forever but I've been working on this story (rewriting AND writing more chapters) for the past week or two now and I'm getting pretty far with it, I think. Also, you _might_ want to go back reread the other three chapters... or at least just the third chapter because I have made one change in one of my characters. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review before you leave.

**Chapter Four**

**I Actually Made a Cute Guy Blush**

After talking with Diva for some time there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called to the person without any hesitation.

The door opened and Brian stood in the doorway, "Hey, I thought I'd check the other doors for some people to talk to since I don't really feel like being alone right now…"

"I thought that was what you wanted?" I responded.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Remember? You said so yourself in the airport that you only wanted me to follow you to this place so you could go back to your room and stay there for the next two days." I explained further.

"Oh," he appeared to remember our conversation from earlier. "Yeah, well what we want can always change."

I scoffed.

Lame excuse.

"Well, you can sit down if you want," Diva spoke up, cutting the tension between us.

He nodded and, of course, he just had to sit on _my _bed. "So, what's up with you guys?" He asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Nothing," Diva replied. "We were just talking about some bands. Though, it's kind of hard discussing some when you still love the 80's underground beats you died to, and the other person died two months ago and is in love with all the current big names." She nudged my leg with her foot in mock criticism.

"Hey! Okay, they aren't _all_ big names," I defended myself.

"Right," she said. "Some are almost unheard of!"

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "What do you listen to?"

"I prefer the nineties, but some of the new stuff is good, too," he commented.

"See," I said, using him for backup against Diva.

"Fine, fine," she surrendered. "Some of the music is okay, but still, like Brian, I prefer my era."

"And I prefer mine," I said.

"I guess that's settled then." She decided.

"I guess so."

We both smirked at each other before neither of us could control ourselves any longer and we burst out laughing.

"Girls," I heard Brian mutter under his breath with a grin on face.

"Hey!" I whacked his arm for that.

"Ow!"

"Good," I was satisfied.

"You're crazy, you know that?" He asked.

"Maybe," I grinned at him.

Boys were fun to play with.

Then there was another knock on the door.

We all looked up as Lex appeared before us, "Hey, girls," she stopped and looked at us, "and Brian, hi, I have trunks for all of you. It's kind of a fashion at Hogwarts. Each student has a trunk. And so I feel absolutely ridiculous trying to lug around seven of these down a hallway while I attempt to get them to the right people. Your initials will be on the one that's yours. Can you come here and help me?"

We all stood up and went towards her. Brian found his trunk first, and then handed me mine. Then Diva spotted hers in the crowded hallway and pulled it into our room, sitting it next to mine. Brian took his into his own room across the hall.

"All your belongings go in it and they'll be moved up to wherever you all are sleeping after you arrive at Hogwarts, I'm sure. Although I really don't know, you all last went to school more recently than I have. God, it's been ages since I've been in any school."

"Now don't you start worrying, Lex," I said. "Besides, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"And since when did you become so optimistic?" She asked. "I thought you hated this."

"I was talking about the luggage," I responded.

She scoffed. "You never were a planner, you just take the present as it comes." She began to walk out the door when she turned back around to look at the three of us, "By the way, tomorrow I'm taking all seven of you to Diagon Alley to buy your books and necessary supplies. So be up early enough and then we'll have plenty of time to spend there after everyone's had breakfast. Okay?" She asked.

"Okay,' Diva answered and Brian and I nodded.

"Okay, setting a time, how about we all meet downstairs to eat at nine, and do the shopping afterwards?" She continued.

I looked at Brian and then Diva, "That's fine."

"Good," she nodded. "I'll see you all tomorrow then."

"Bye."

I shut the door and we all went back to the beds.

"So, how is it that you and Lex know each other?" Brian asked.

I shrugged, "I really don't know. She reared me after my death and let me into her home. I don't know how it is that we were both chosen when the draw was random, but hey, it happens. But we aren't the ones making the decisions, so there's no reason to accuse us like Red did downstairs. Not to mention, it's not even that big of a deal. I'm just glad that I do have Lex here, she's been like a sister to me. Even though I never really thanked her for it, I do appreciate just about everything she's done for me."

*

The next morning I woke up pretty early. Truth be told, I'm sort of an insomniac. I go to sleep late and wake up early. Except for the odd periods where for some reason I end up doing the exact opposite, but those don't happen too often.

Anyways, it was about seven and even though I wanted one, I decided against taking a shower this morning due to the ugly fact that this pub was infested with cockroaches, which just so happened to be busy inhabiting our bathtub. So, I got dressed, putting on the same skirt I was wearing yesterday and a plain red tank top underneath a stretchy, black, off-the-shoulder top with the band name Taking Back Sunday on it followed by a pair of black boots with pointed heels. I lined my eyes in black and applied some nude-coloured gloss to my lips.

Walking over to Diva's bed, I gently shook her awake, "Diva. Diva, hey. Come on, it's time to get up."

She grumbled a bit, looking around the room as if she didn't know where she was. And then it all appeared to come back to her as she got up and walked over to the bathroom.

*

Once Diva was fully awake and dressed we headed downstairs. It was nearing nine and Lex would probably already be waiting for us.

Making our way around the tables I quickly spotted Lex at one, as I knew she would be, and we both sat down next her. She looked up immediately at this and greeted us. Smiling at me, she said, "Well, it's nice to know someone still gets up with the sun."

I laughed, "Haha, it's only been three days now Lex, I may be jet lagged but I haven't changed."

"I can see that," she said, giving me that condescending look again that probably referred back to yesterday. Then, picking up a menu she asked, "So what do you girls want for breakfast?"

*

As everyone else came down to join us, except Rube, who I saw eating some eggs and bacon at the bar, we all ate our breakfast with some small talk in-between.

Everyone was a bit awkward. And I guess that's what happens when you're dead and untrusting. One on one you may be okay, but once the whole group gets together you wonder if it's all a lie and if they will betray you.

Although, you'd be an idiot to even want to betray reapers. You're going to be dead for quite some time and chances of being relocated and separated are rare and evolve around the wait for your own set of lights.

After breakfast, Lex led us all out the back door of the pub, where there was nothing but some empty space we quickly filled as we faced a brick wall. Lex took out her wand and tapped around a particular brick in a sort of pattern.

I didn't understand why she was doing this, until the bricks began to speedily pull away from each other and reform, creating an entrance to what appeared to be a very busy looking town. As we walked through, I saw that the cobblestone street was lined with shops of every kind almost.

"Come on, kids," she said to us as she first led us to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. "You can buy all the books you'll be needing in here. I have lists of everything Hogwarts says you need to have."

She led us over to the counter, where there were stacks of books and more books behind the storeowner. I looked around curiously at some of the other people in the shop. One woman was looking at the eight of us quite oddly, and when Lex said that she needed "seven sets of seven year books," she was quite stricken with peculiarity.

My guess is that we were an odd sight. I doubt many thirty-year old women come in here often looking for seven sets of books for seven different teenagers.

I apparently wasn't the only one who noticed the weird looks from not only the older woman but other customers as well, not to mention the storeowner himself. "I wish they'd stopping looking at us like we're aliens," Diva whispered to me.

"Yeah, well in a way, we kind of are," I told her.

"They don't know that, though," she retorted.

I just shrugged. I was never that paranoid.

Once all the books were paid for, Lex led us back outside into the street, "Okay, kids, you all can go off on your own if you want. Explore the place. Just make sure you all return back to the Leaky Cauldron eventually and by eventually I mean before tomorrow morning." She gave each and every one of us that look that mother's give their children when they know what they are really up to. I think Lex would have been a good mother, if she'd ever gotten the chance. "Phae, you come with me," she then ordered and I looked up and followed her down the street back the same way we had come.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Here, I got you some money. I never took you shopping before when we were in the States, and it's high time you got some new clothes. I know you all already have robes; they were placed in your trunks. But you're going to want some real clothes, too. Unless you want to wear your uniform twenty-four seven."

I quickly shook my head no.

"Didn't think so. Now here, there's plenty of galleons there to buy you a whole new wardrobe, and there's a shop right there," she pointed to one about twenty feet away from us with stars around its unreadable name, "with some clothes I'm pretty sure you'll like."

She handed me a small yet heavy velvet bag and pushed me off into that direction. "Go on, have fun, buy what you want. I'll be back in the pub if you need me."

I nodded, and before I turned away from her, I looked back, "Thanks, Lex."

She gave me an odd glance. I'd never said that to her before and she seemed surprised but nodded back to me, "Your welcome, Phaelin."

And then she walked away and I went in the direction of the store she had pointed out. Getting closer, I noticed exactly what kind of clothing they sold. My kind. I was very pleased to know Lex knew me so well and was okay with almost everything I did.

Happily, I walked into the store and began browsing through the racks of punk and retro clothes.

*

After picking out all that I really wanted, I paid with the money Lex gave me and exited the shop. Deciding I was a bit tired of standing and walking, I sat down on the empty bench in front of the store and just watched some of the people walking through the streets. I turned on my iPod and put on my headphones, putting on a fast song.

I didn't even notice someone had approached me until his shadow blocked out my sun. Taking off my headphones, I heard him say, "Hey."

"Hey," I returned the greeting, looking him over curiously.

He was a boy about my age, but I didn't know him. The British accent made that very clear even after studying his appearance. He had messy black hair that fell perfectly over his forehead and into his emerald green eyes. His skin was a little pale but his build was nice. He looked like an athlete and was probably around 5'11" although I can't say I'm too sure of it. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off his abs a bit and some slightly baggy jeans that were kind of faded.

"I've never seen you before, what school do you go to?" He asked.

"I'm going to Hogwarts," I told him.

"Really? That's where I go. How come I've never seen you there?"

Thinking of how to put this right I decided on an easy explanation, "I just transferred, sort of. I'm with a group of other students from the Wizarding Academy of America. This is supposed to be some sort of huge learning experience for us."

There, that should do it.

"I see," he said, nodding. "That's interesting. So you're from the States?"

"Yes."

"Wicked. And what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was shopping," I said, motioning towards the few bags surrounding me.

"Oh," he laughed, blushing a little.

I found it funny that I actually made a cute guy blush.

He looked nervous for a moment and then stuck out his hand, "I'm Harry."

I was skeptical at first, but with the little grin on his still nervous face, he looked harmless. I gave him a small smile and shook his hand lightly, "Phaelin."

"Phaelin? That's an interesting name."

"Can I take that as a compliment?" I asked, smirking.

"I guess so. I didn't mean to offend you—"

"You didn't. Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Harry! Come on! We're going to the Quidditch Shop!" I saw a red-haired boy who appeared to be the one calling for the boy in front of me.

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled back before turning back to me. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Phaelin."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." I inwardly laughed at my own words; I've seen too many fancy romance movies since I died.

He smiled at me, "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then?" He began to back away.

I nodded, "I believe so."

He nodded and waved, showing me one last smile before he followed after his redheaded friend.


End file.
